


The Prince and The Thief

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, First Time, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-05
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:04:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Dean was a very special boy. He was raised to believe that from his mother. He had the power to grant a wish by uttering only a few words. He was never allowed to leave home, but when a tall man with dark brown hair and hazel eyes knocks on his door, will his life ever be the same?*before you say anything, I know I suck at summaries, but hopefully this sparks some interests* ;):)This beautiful and fantastic banner was from the one and only... NUWANDA!!! U ROCK!! :)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Hint: Sam(Thief)age:28, Dean(Prince)age:22
> 
> I got this story from watching "Tangled", and yes I know it's a kid movie, but nothin' wrong with reacquainting yourself with your inner child, is there? Anyway, give it a try. It's hilarious. :)[](http://s810.photobucket.com/albums/zz22/nuwanda273/?action=view%C2%A4t=theprinceandthethief.jpg)
> 
> This beautiful and fantastic banner was from the one and only... NUWANDA!!! U ROCK!! :)

  
Author's notes: This is the first chapter and hope y'all enjoy, and about midnight secretary, sorry, but I'm still workin' on it. :)  


* * *

          

 

 

     Once upon a time... a kingdom ruled under their beloved king and queen was known as one of the most peaceful and joyful kingdom amongst all others. Sadly, there was only one problem, the queen was barren. The need for an heir to the throne was dire. The queen gave her husband permission to take any woman he wanted so that the woman's child could be the heir. The king ever faithful to his wife refused saying, " We well find a way for you to conceive. No matter what it takes. You are my love and my life, and I would not have it any other way." As he said this, he took his weeping wife to his chest and held her close. Jeffrey Dean, his twin brother, remembered hearing of a flower, the only one of its kind, able to grant anyones wish without a limit to the amount of wishes. The king and queen sent out as many men as they could to find that flower. Unbeknownst to them someone was also looking for that flower.  

 

      A witch who was once known for her deadly beauty, but is now a victim of time and has the face of an old woman. She wanted her beauty back. She tried every spell from the elemental to the dark and forbidden, but not a single one could give her what she wanted. Like Jeffrey she had heard of the flower, and after getting even a small whiff of its location, she went after it like a starving mutt to a t-bone. She found the flower in a forest surrounded in a circle by all sorts of plant life with it standing tall and enchanting in the crux. She was about to make her wish when she suddenly heard the footfalls of men coming her way. She fled as fast as she could, but not before seeing the men's uniforms. They bore the insignia of the Winchester kingdom, and from their uniforms she was able to tell that they were soldiers.    

 

      One of the soldiers spotted the flower and signalled to the others. The flower was glowing a bluish, greenish, and lavender color. It had five petals spread out wide and in full bloom. From the tips of the petals to its center the colors were from amethyst to chrysolite to teel. Carefully two of the men dug around it and made sure not to harm the flower or its roots. Quickly they readied their horses and rode back to the castle. When they arrived, the court physician ground the flower and mixed it with some water causing the liquid to glow with the same luminescent light of the flower. The court physician believed that to complete the king and queen's wish the queen needed to consume the concoction. Handing the concoction to the queen he added that she must vocalize her wish before she drank it. The wish of the queen, the king, and the entire kingdom was... for the queen to bear an heir to the throne who would rule over the land as well as his parents.  

 

     Swallowing the concoction down, the queen seemed to glow. Nine months later, she had given birth to a beautiful healthy baby boy with dark blond hair and eyes that shifted from blue to purple to green. They wrapped him in soft cotton cloth. They named him Dean after Jeffrey Dean who was honored to have his nephew and now godson named after him. On the day of his birth and since then they would light fireworks and light candles. They would set the candles on the water. The candles would travel so far they would reach the other kingdoms as they passed. Every kingdom was allied with the Winchesters except one, the Salvatore Kingdom. The king hated the Winchesters because he wanted Mary, the queen, to be his not John's.   

 

      Three years passed since , and the kingdom was as peaceful and joyous as before if not even more so. On the day of Dean's third birthday, they lit fireworks and he watched the candles float. He gurgled at the beautiful display, and his mother hugged him close. As did his father. Before they put little Dean to sleep, they presented a gift to him. It was his crown. The crown itself was just a simple band with the family's insignia in the middle. On the sides were angel wings spread as if they were aflight. The outline was yellow gold while the inside was silver. It was so big that it was only able to stay on one side while the other dangled and covered his eye. They all smiled warmly and had tears of joy on their eyes. Dean only smiled brightly at his reflection unaware of what a gift he was to his parents and his kingdom.    

 

       Dean was looking up at the symbol of the Winchester kingdom, a star with a sun surrounding it. His mother had just tucked him in, and his eyes began to droop when suddenly he saw a shadow hanging over him. Instantly, he began to wail and cry at the sight of the stranger.  

 

       The king and queen's room was right across from his, and so the queen heard her child's distress and ran to investigate. What she was saw not something she expected. Her baby was in the arms of a cloaked stranger. Before she could scream the stranger disappeared leaving no evidence of anyone being there. Mary, the queen, screamed until her throat felt raw. The entire kingdom heard her screams echo throughout the land and shared her pain. The king and the guards arrived, but it was too late. Their little baby boy was gone. 


	2. Chapter 1

  
Author's notes: Ok! Well here's the second one! Hope y'all like it!  


* * *

             
       
      The cloaked stranger was.. the witch! She had taken Dean and brought him to a simple cottage by the sea hidden behind rows and rows of dense forest. Dean's attention turned from the stranger to the push and pull of the waves. Elinor, the witch, ignored the toddler and tested her theory of little Dean having the flower's wish granting powers. She learned that for your wish to be granted without devouring the flower you must voice your heart's desire in Latin. " Flower quos Ego teneo non vestri satus. Tribuo ut mihi quis vicis has captus. Tribuo ut mihi quis quondam eram mei. Volo pro meus decor ut reverto, quondam iterum." 

       As she uttered the words, slowly Dean's eyes began to glow with the flower's identical colors. The old woman's face turned into a beautiful late twenty to thirty year old woman with curly brown hair, grayish blue eyes, plump lips, and an impressive body all put into one.  Days passed and she found out that her wish did not last forever. She reverted back to her old self, literally. Luckily for her she had been expecting this, and repeated the wish. Elinor believed that Dean was at the right age to learn a language and began teaching him her wish first with a few changes. Surprisingly, Dean was soon able to chant the words fluently in a small amount of time. " Flower quos Ego teneo non vestri satus. Tribuo ut mihi quis vicis has captus. Tribuo ut mihi quis quondam eram mei. Volo pro bestri decor ut reverto, quondam iterum."  

       Back at the Winchester kingdom, they readied the fireworks and gathered candles and lamps to float on the water. Everybody in the kindgom joined in not for celebration, but in hopes of their lost heir finding his way to them through the bright displays. 

        During that time, Elinor had convinced Dean that she was his mother, and tucked him in. As Dean looked out his window he noticed the colorful sparks in the sky. What he noticed the most were the thousands and thousands of candles floating down the sea. Ever since then on his birthday, he would sneak past his mother's room to watch the beautiful lights float. 

 

*+*+*+*+*

        For years, Elinor had raised Dean like a son, but not with the same love a real mother would give. She taught Dean to speak and read in Latin before he could wakl, and when she was satisfied with his knowledge she taught him English.  

        As the years passed Dean grew from an adorable toddler into a gorgeous man. His eyes were still the same shifting of colors, but across his cheeks and nose a smattering of freckles appeared. His hair was always cut regularly so it never grew long enough to cover his face. He had the face of an angel, and a body that would make  the most celibate person drool a sea. Dean wasn't very tan, but a golden-ish kind of pale. Currently, he was wearing a well-fitting white tunic that stopped at his waist and brown pants. He preferred to walk barefoot in the house.  

         Elinor never let him leave the house unless she was with him, but they would only go as far as the beach, which was only a few feet from the little cottage. " Mom, why can't I go outside without you?" a young Dean asked.  

         " Because my child, the world is a dangerous place. There are so many people who would use you for their own selfishness." At this she brought her hand to his cheek in a loving way, but her eyes revealed something else. Dean was much too young to notice anything. " Now, it's time for lunch" and that discussion was done.  

         For his eighteenth birthday Dean asked again hoping that since he was now technically and adult she would let him. Instead, she told him of thugs and brutes. Suddenly, she broke into crocodile tears. Since he was such a gentle sould he couldn't hurt his mother so he let it go. Now at the age of twenty-two he still kept his mouth shut, but he always wanted to go so that he may learn of where the fireworks and floating candles came from. He believed that they were something just for him like a birthday present or guide, since they ever only appeared on his birthday.

         As he opened his window, Dean felt the cool breeze of the ocean and the natural scent of the forest intermingle and inhaled deeply. It was the perfect weather for his 22nd birthday. He whistled for his secret friend since Elinor was out on a trip. His mom only started leaving him alone when he turned fourteen, but he still couldn't leave the cottage when he was eighteen. Spotting the black wolf he called him over.   
"Cruor...!Hey boy! How ya' been?" As he said this he checked him over for injuries because Dean gave him that name for a reason. Cruor in latin meant blood. The first time he met the large wolf was when he was eighteen. It came stumbling in covered with the scarlet liquid, but his injuries were fairly too minor to have produced such an amount. From further investigation, Dean was able to surmise that the injuries were from a fight. Although the wolf was not too trusting of him they became friends, but lucky for them that time Elinor wasn't around.  

         Cruor made sure to only appear whenever Dean whistled for him. He was a large black wolf with a few streaks of gray and white that formed a V on his chest. One of his eyes were a deep sapphire blue while the other was yellow like a bright amber. At first glance one would run, but the four years they had gotten to know each other made them very close. Dean didn't just see Cruor as a big bad wolf. In fact he didn't see that at all. Although the alpha wolf may seem scary, but he was actually more like a giant puppy with sharp teeth when it came to being with his human.  

          Cruor barked at Dean's poking and prodding, and in his way saying, ' Stop that already. I'm fine ya' worry wart,' and began to lick said worry wart's face. 

          Dean laughed at the bark, but started giggling when his face was covered in wolf slobber. " Okay, okay! Down boy!" He said patting the animal's head and started to lead him in. " Do you want something to eat?" He asked bringing out a peace of raw meat. Cruor shook his head 'no'. " I'm guessing you ate something on the way?" Dean asked not surprised to get a nod. At first he was quite shocked and   
surprised to realize Cruor understood him, but then he soon got used to the idea of the animal  
 understanding him with all the time they've spent together. He wondered if Cruor had a mate, but when he voiced it he only got a dismissing shake of the wolf's head. At the mention of a pack it was also the same. Dean knew deep in his bones that if Cruor just tried he would be a great alpha. One itme, he asked the wolf, out of the blue, if he, Dean, was part of his pack. Receiving a lick meant a 'yes' so that was another surprise.               
               
         " Okay. Since you've already gone and stuffed yourself, why don't we finish that sketch of you I was workin' on?" Dean brought out his sketchbook with an outline of a wolf. " So... you," he pointed to the animal," stay still." After half an hour of sketching he ended it knowing how his companion wanted to move and stretch. " Come on, boy! Let's play, and don't worry we're done with the sketching, for today." He assured the already lively Cruor.

 

_+_)_+)_+_)_+_) 

        At the kingdom of Winchester, a theft was taking place. Sadly the guards had no clue. There were three of them sneaking around. Silent breaths, soft steps, and very unnoticeable like shadows. They were looking for a specific building. A tall, shaggy-haired man took point. The second, following behind, was a much older man with thin dark blond hair and a five o' clock shadow. The last one, was a young woman with blond hair in a pony tail with a petite figure. The older man and younger woman had matching leather attire, vests, boots, and brown pants. The tall one was wearing brown breeches, a black shirt, dark leather boots, and a dark brown leather jacket to match.  

       " Hey, Sam! How do you know which building it's in?" The woman asked. 

       " Trust me, Jo. I've got good resources, and actually... we're here." Sam replied arriving at one of the larger structures. He looked in through the glass window and spotted two guards each by the doors in the room. Their objective, the crown of the lost prince, was resting on a purple satin cushion on top of a marble pedestal in the center.  

        The older man whistled, " Damn boy. Your resource sure knows his stuff. Come on Jo, Sam," he said and brought out some rope. Sam, Jo, and Bill each took two guards. Jo handed Sam the other sling bag around her shoulder, and he snatched the crown. Placing it safely inside. Turning back to his two friends, he returned their smiles, and sneaked back out of the city.

 

()+()+()+()+()+

         The previously unconscious guards woke up later to an empty pedestal of where the crown once occupied. " Get the others! Sound the alarm! The lost prince's crown has been stolen!" One of the guards ordered. They all rounded up their men and rode to the woods. The entire kingdom was in a panic. 

         The three people who committed the crime were joking around and merely strolling through the forest with relaxed ease. 

         " Man, do you know how much money we can sell this for?" Sam asked his partners-in-crime patting the sling. 

         " I don't know, but it sure is gonna get us so filthy rich, we're gonna make horse crap look cleaner than a brand new coin!" Bill chuckled patting Jo an Sam in the back good naturedly. 

         The soldiers spotted the three and galloped toward them to check their belongings. 

         Hearing the _thump-thump-thump_ of hooves alerted them right away, and they split up to meet again later. This choice of action answered the mens' suspicions; they sped up their pace going after each of them.

         To make sure they didn't lose their mark each of them had a similar bag with only one holding the precious item. Sam headed east, while Jo took north, and Bill went south. 

 

W_)O_)W_)

         Two hours later, Sam was panting and breathing harshly. They were tracking him so well that he ended up in a grove with a willow tree's leaves as his only cover. He listened for any foorsteps, and cursed inwardly when he heard one seven yards ahead. Cautiously, he moved deeper and fell back when a root tripped him up. Opening his eyes, he expected more trees, but instead he spotted a cottage from what he could identify in his upside down angle. Sam righted himself and began to walk closer. He heard a male voice, and the barking of a dog. Since, he still needed a place to hide, he knocked on the door with a story to make whoever was inside let him in.   
        


	3. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: New Chappy!! *peace* Hope y'all like! And as for the smex, sorry, but that's gonna be awhile from now...  


* * *

              

     Dean stopped playing with Cruor the second he heard the knock. Checking over the place, he cleaned up any messes they had made and quickly lit some scented candles to mask any animal smell lingering. 

     When he didn't get an answer, Sam knocked again a little harder this time.

     Hearing the impatient knocking, he ushered Cruor to hide while he went to the door thinking Elinor was waiting there with her hands on her hips and one foot tapping. Opening the door, instead, he met a tall gorgeous tanned man with slightly long hair, a well scultped body, and hazel eyes that shifted colors almost as much as his own. Dean was shocked into silence leaving him gaping and his jaw dropped. 

     " Hey, uh...." Sam began, but trailed off when he met the sight of the dark blond angel with enchanting eyes who answered the door. He couldn't stop staring at the man appraisingly and seeing his mouth definitely stirred his downstairs brain. A charming smile instantly appeared on his face, but having the door slammed shut on him was not the reaction he was hoping for. The disappointment on his face was not very well-hidden even if he did try to hide it.

     " Oh... My... God... Who....... What- What the hell did I just do!?" Dean admonished to himself whispering harshly and just noticed Cruor appeared in front of him. 

     The wolf worried for his human and wondered what would cause the usual calm man such panic. 

     " Uh, hello?" Sam asked hoping the angel would open the door to him, once again. 

     " What do I do!?" Dean frantically whispered to the wolf. Cruor merely nudged his head to the door and took an attack ready crouch if the stranger was dangerous. " Hi." Dean replied weakly, but didn't even try to open the door. 

      " Umm.. would you mind opening the door or am I gonna have to talk to it instead?" Sam asked amused. He was leaning on his left hand by the door with the other one on the other side. 

      " Right, sorry." Dean started to open the door, but glanced at Cruor breifly and only opened it enough to reveal half his face.  

      " Hey, angel. Umm, could you hide me, just for a little while. See, some dangerous men are after me and well... you get the point. Anyway, could you please?" Sam pleaded turning his puppy dog eyes on.

      Dean swallowed nervously and turned to Cruor for help. When the wolf merely kept his stance, Dean took it as 'whatever you're gonna do , I'm right here to back you up and protect you'. He smiled and after  long painstaking consideration  he opened the door completely and said, " Okay. You can stay, but only for a little while." He stated firmly and stepped back. Cruor was right next to Dean, in case the stranger tried anything. ' _Mother's going to kill me...'_ thought Dean. 

      Sam's expression broke into a shit-eating grin, dimples and all. " Thanks, angel. I owe you one!" He winked and promised happily. After looking around the quaint little house he turned to Dean, and jumped back instantly and cursed. " Angel! Get back! There's a wolf behind you!" Sam pulled Dean behind him making the wolf growl and reveal his large sharp canine teeth.

        " Wai-" Dean tried to say, but was already behind the larger man. He grabbed the other man's arm and was at the moment impressed with the man's bulging muscles." Hold on a second!" he yelled finally able to get between the two.Turning to his old friend, he petted the wolf gently and the animal calmed down.He looked back at the confused expression of the handsome man. " Cruor," he patted the wolf's head," is my friend. He's not gonna do anything. as long as you don't try anything, too. And another thing, my name's not angel. It's Dean, and you are...?" he trailed off.

         " Oh... right. My name's Sam." He said and brought out his hand for a handshake.

         Dean only looked at the outstretched hand wondering what the stranger was doing. " What's that for?" He'd never met another human besides his mother and was never really taught the usual customs.

         " O~kay.. Sorry, but I'm not really sorry for callin' you angel. I wasn't lying so, nothing wrong with that right?" Sam smiled innocently. 

          Dean was speechless. He blushed brightly and changed the subject. " Okay... then, tell me this. Why were dangerous men after you in the first place?" he asked surreptitiously aiming a suspicious eye at Sam. 

         " I can't tell you that... And if I did, I'd have to kill you." He replied calmly barely able to hold his laughter from bursting at the sight of the other man's fearful expression. 

         Sensing his human's fear, Cruor jumped between them readying himself to pounce on the stranger.

         " Woah!" Sam raised his hands in a placating gesture," I was just kidding!" He assured Dean.

         Understanding the disturbing joke, Dean once again did his best to ease the wolf. Cruor, on the other hand, was too on edge and wanted the stranger gone. An idea struck the green eyed man. " Hey, Cru. I'll get you your favorite.. Raw steak~" he enticed. 

         At the mention of steak, his ears perked up and instantly the giant puppy Dean knew so well appeared before his and Sam's eyes. 

        " You going to behave?" Dean asked, and was answered with a glomp and lick. He fell back and landed on his butt with a giant wolf over him. Barely able to utter a word past his laughter, he said, " Easy boy!". Playfully, he shoved Cruor off of him and walked towards the kitchen area. He was nonchalantly slicing pieces of the meat with Cruor eagerly pacing around his legs. Too distracted, he never even felt the eyes of the other man staring at him intensely. 

         ' _Notjealousofawolf, notjealousofawolf, I-am-not-jealous-of-a-wolf..'_ Sam repeated in his head like a mantra.


	4. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: Here's the next chapter hope y'all enjoy!  


* * *

  
   " Hey, Sam! Since I'm gettin' food ready for Cru, ya' want anything?" Dean called over after he gave the wolf his steak.

   Sam saw the animal was currently occupied and quietly stalked over to the younger man.

   Dean turned around to repeat his question and jumped at the proximity of the other man. " Don't sneak up on me like that! Geez! Ya' tryin' to give me a heart attack?" He exaggerated with a hand on his chest. 

   " Nope. I'd never want anything like that to happen to you." Sam whispered huskily to Dean's ear.

   Dean couldn't help the shiver that ran through his body. It originated both from fear, and something else he'd never encountered before. One thing he was sure of was that this new sensation was something he liked... a lot. " What... What are you doing, Sam?" He asked as he turned around to face the taller man. While said taller man's arms were leaning on the counter on either side of his waist. Their faces were so close together that they practically breathed each other's air. " Sam?" Dean asked when he didnt' get an answer. 

   As Sam was about to close the remaining space between them, Cruor came in like a shot and squeezed through the small space separating them. If you really looked closely, you could tell the wolf was smiling from ear to ear as if knowing he'd just blocked Sam and protected his human's purity. Sam cursed the animal inwardly and realized his angel's attention was already directed to the wolf.

   " Woah! Oh, hey Cru." Dean petted the animal and truned back to the food. The earlier situation forgotten, and Sam backed off a little to let Dean continue what he was doing. 

   A couple of minutes later, Dean finished a piquant smelling stew and asked Sam to ready the table. They all sat together around the small wooden table with Cruor underneath of it and began to eat. 

   " So..." Sam broke the awkward silence," you live here by yourself?" 

   " No, I'm with my mom." Dean answered nonchalantly. He turned to Sam and was confused as to why the other man had such an odd expression.

   " Wait a second... You're telling me that you, a full grown man, still live with your mother? And before you answer, I'd get visiting her since she's your mom, but still...You never wanted to be independent? Maybe, find somebody and start a family with them?" 

    Abruptly Dean stood and barely controlled the anger flowing through him. This stranger's questions hit home everytime and he couln't keep it bottled up anymore. " Yes! Fuck Yes! Okay? I asked to leave hundreds of times, but she didn't want me to. My mother needed me and..." he trailed off his anger beginning to wane," I couldn't hurt her like that. She's my mother." He emphasized every word slowly. " I owe her my life.. And I guess this is my way of repaying her." Dean answered with a teary smile. " Too dangerous, she says." 

   Sam stood up and walked over to the young man and held him close. " Hey, it's alright... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have... I'm sorry..." He answered guiltily.

   Dean layed his head on Sam's chest and said," It's not your fault..." 

   Sam-still feeling guilty- glanced to the window to check if any soldiers were coming. For his plan to work he needed to make sure it was just them around and no one else. He didn't wan to lose this angel and put his plan into action. " What... What if you came with me? I still owe you remember?" Sam turned Dean's beautiful teary-eyed face to him and wiped the liquid with his thumb. 

   " What?" Dean was bewildered and shocked by the question and started pulling away. " No. I can't Sam..."

   " No, Dean. Look, if you're worried about your mom. We can.. uh... Write her a note! Saying, you'll be safe and you're not alone... Come on.." Sam beseeched and lied, " I hate being in debt.." He turned his puppy dog eyes on Dean. ' _Why am I doing this..?'_ Something in him wanted to know everything about the other man. Surprisingly not just because of the physical attraction, but something he hadn't felt in a while. In face it was a much deeper feeling than how he felt for Jess, his ex-girlfriend.

   " Sam..." Dean was thinking it through very thoroughly. Everything he ever wanted was being offered to him right here. The only thing missing was the silver platter. He looked back to Cruor meeting the wolf's piercing odd eyes. His companions eyes told him to go and be free. Dean learned a long time ago that even though Cruor was just an animal he understood what they were saying. He looked back to Sam, and he knew he wanted to know more about the older man. Throwing caution to the wind he replied, " Okay.. Yes, I'll go with you."  



	5. Chapter 4

  
Author's notes: Hey... Sry.. No excuses this time. Hope y'all forgive me. Enjoy..? *wary smile*  


* * *

  
     After writing his letter, Dean packed lightly and, of course, Cruor came along. Before guilt and his loyal nature stopped him, Dean ran out as fast as he could with Cruor and Sam trying to keep up from behind. He ran right throught the willow tree's leaves that separated him from the outside and world and stopped without warning. Taking a deep breath he thought, ' _I'm out..'_. " I'm outside... I'm OUTSIDE! I'M FREE!! WAHOO!" he screamed out while pumping his fist in the air just as Sam and Cruor caught up. 

      Sam and the wolf shared a look, and they howled together. Bright smiles were shared all around. " Okay, okay.." Sam interrupted. " Since this is your first time out, anywhere you wanna go in particular?" he asked Dean as they strolled. 

      " Well.. actually, I don't know where it is, but it's where the floating candles come from." Dean replied albeit reluctantly.

      " Floating candles..?" Sam remembered hearing about those things from somewhere. Recollecting his thoughts, an expression of realization graced his handsome face. " That's in the Winchester Kingdom!" 

      " Winchester..?" Dean wondered why that name sounded so familiar. 

      " Yeah! Anyway we can make it there a few minutes before the celebration really starts, if we go now! Come on..." Sam offered his hand.  
   
      Dean gave the man his hand and was surprised that Sam gripped his hand so tightly. He blushed at their linked hands and burned a brighter red when said man sent a dazzling smile to him.                                                                                                                                                                
*darkstar7789*

      As they walked and talked, slowly they began to learn more of each other. Dean told Sam of how he was raised, what he'd been taught, and more, but, obviously, never mentioned his gift or anything relating to it. Sam told him little things, but never the whole trute, as well. He told the younger man of his job requiring him to "liberate" certain objects and selling them. After all, the best lie needs some truths.

      While walking both Dean and Sam's stomachs growled in unison. They each gave the other a sheepish smile. " Well, since we're both hungry why don't we go to this place I know. It might look.. ehh.. a little... um.. *clears throat* questionable, but it's a great place. Just trust me, follow my lead, and everything will go great. So..?" Sam stated hesitantly and faced his angel.

      " I've come with you this far.. Lead away!" Dean replied hiding a small amount of doubt. Cruor bumped his head against his friend's hand and walked faithfully by his side. Reminding him he was never alone.    
    
*darkstar7789*

     Sam led them to a restaurant/bar. Dean read the sign out loud, saying, " The Roadhouse". The taller man headed straight for the door and held it open for the other. Dean, unaware of the gestures meaning, curiously entered the building jumping when a heard a small "ding" sound. A bell rang announcing their arrival, and the green-eyed man resisted the very strong urge to run when he realized what kind of patrons flocked to the place. Women and mostly men with fierce scowls and wicked looking weapons adorned the large place. A flashback came to him of his mother describing scary thugs when he was eighteen. Some flaunted their battle scars while others preferred to share their tattoos. Although, he was certainly fascinated with the body art. 

     " Umm... Sam?" he tugged on the man's shirt while moving stealthily behind him telling himself he wasn't hiding, only following the other man's lead. 

     Noticing his angel, he couldn't help the smile when the younger man just came closer to him. Sam wanted to hug the green-eyed beauty tightly and kiss him till either of them were breathless, but he held back wanting the feeling to be mutual. He guided them over to a woman between the ages of her late thirties' or early forties with long wavy-ish brown hair taking orders by the bar. " Hey! Ellen!" 

*darkstar7789*

     Elinor rode back to the cottage expecting Dean to welcome her with finished chores and some warm tea. Seeing an empty, yet well-cleaned house devoid of any sign of life enraged her. " That son of a bitch! This is what I get for taking care of him!? Oh, I'm gonna-" she stopped when she spotted a note, " What's this..?" Reading through it the scowl she had earlier grew darker and dark eerie flames spread from her hands to the note. Said note disintegrating into ashes. " I need to know who this 'Sam' is... Hmm... I'll need some help..". Rubbing her chin thoughfully she left once again. However, this time she was headed for the Salvatore Kingdom. " Time for King Salvatore to repay his debt." 


	6. Chapter 5

  
Author's notes: Sry, but I'm probably gonna be updating in a non-pattern kind of way. Hope u enjoy!  


* * *

  
     " Hey, Sam! And who might you be sweetie?" Ellen asked when she spotted the smaller man trying to disappear behind Sam's larger frame.

Dean blushed and answered, " My name's Dean. Um, nice ta meet ya, Mam." He smiled as he moved from his spot. He relaxed slightly when the woman seemed more welcoming than the patrons. 

     " Nice to meet you too, hun. So, what brings you boys here too my little roadhouse?" 

" We're just stopping by for some grub. By the way, where's Bill and Jo? I gotta talk to 'em about something.." Sam requested while both his and Dean's stomachs protested the lack of food being fed to them. 

     " First things first. Let's get you guys something to eat. Big, young, growing men like you need your sustenance. " Ellen declared hearing the growling organs. She led them to a table pre-arranged with their napkins, utensils, and menus. Another bonus to their homely decorated seats was a nice window view of the forest. " So what'll it be guys?" She brought out a pen and paper for their orders as she watched them peruse the menus. 

" I'll get the usual, Ellen, if you don't mind." Sam replied. 

     " Whatever you think is good, Mam." Dean stated politely. 

" How's a steak sound? And, Dean, just call me Ellen. This 'Mam' stuff makes me feel old, and don't even think of answering Sam. Grown up or not, I can still whoop your ass red. " She turned to glare and wag a finger in front of his face in a scolding manner. " I'll bring you two some water." Ellen said and walked away. 

     " Hey, Sam!" A man with a mullet called cheerfully. He sauntered over to them, and after shaking Sam's hand, he offered it to the other man.  
   
Dean still didn't understand what it was they were doing, but gave his hand over nonetheless. It was firmly gripped and shaken which gave him some idea of what they were doing, but not why. 

     " The name's Ash, and you'd be?" The mullet- haired man supplied.

" I'm Dean. Nice to meet you, Ash." 

     " Hey, man. What's up?" Sam greeted.

" Same ol', same ol'. So what's been up with you? You and Dean out on a date or somethin'?" Ash asked cheekily with a leer. 

     Sam coughed glaring at ash while Dean had a bewildered expression. " Ha, ha. Very funny, Ash." He replied stiffly and grabbed the mullet-haired man by the collar while dragging him off. Leaving Dean alone and even more confused. 

" Ash! What the hell, man!?" 

     " What? I just asked if you two were out on a date." 

" Well, we aren't. I'm still trying to get to that. We just met like.. an hour ago." Sam admitted reluctantly. 

     " Wow! Seriously? Huh. Can I give him a try?" Ash asked with a serious face. 

" What! Hell, no!" Sam had a full on glare then, and used his 6'5" height to tower over the much shorter man. 

     " Easy, Cujo. Easy. I'm just kidding! Besides, Jo's the only one for me." Ash had a far away look in his eyes and glanced back to Dean. Surprisingly, (or not) Jo was standing by the green-eyed man , and from what he could see it looked as if Jo was... flirting?! 

Ash turned Sam around interrupting his rant, and if looks could kill Jo's lifeless body would be laying at the exact spot where she was standing. " **Jo!!**  " They both called and almost sprinted towards her.

Jo jumped and turned around at the call of her name. Barely suppressing the urge to jump again, when she met two pairs of glaring eyes. "What?" She was oblivious as to why Ash held a betrayed expression while Sam held one so full of anger.

Sam ignored her bewildered look and crossed over to Dean leaning by him with his arms crossed over his muscled chest. " Hey, Jo. I'm guessing you met Dean." He says and drops his hand on said man's shoulder possessively.

" Sam! Jo brought over the food, and this steak? It's awesome!!" Dean admitted happily unaware of the tension around the table. He fed Cruor some steak, since the wolf hid under the table.

Sam, the big softy, couldn't help but smile at his angel's innocent demeanor. " That's great, angel! I'll join ya' right after I have a friendly chat with Ash and Jo." He gripped the younger man's shoulder gently while looking at Jo.

" Oh-kay?" Jo said, and the three walked over to have their discussion.

Suddenly, the doors slammed open with a dark- skinned, man that had a bald-shaved head appeared at the front followed by a pale, pasty skinned man with a cross around his neck and a picture of Jesus sticking out of his breast pocket.   
 


End file.
